<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[vid] Our Version of Events by alwaystheocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878124">[vid] Our Version of Events</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean'>alwaystheocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride (2014), Rent (2005), Rent - Larson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community - Freeform, Gen, Queer Culture, Queer Families, Queer History, Queer Themes, queer community</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[vid] Our Version of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Song:</b> Read All About it, Pt III - Emeli Sandé<br/><b>Download:</b> <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/?ze6awp0bpdkddha">HERE</a> |168 MB<br/><b>Also on:</b> <a href="http://silly-cleo.tumblr.com/post/146865699510/song-read-all-about-it-pt-iii-emeli-sand">Tumblr</a> </p>
<p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>